


Daddy? Are You in Love with Prince Charming?

by Nerdy_fangirl_57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Child Erica, Crush at First Sight, Disney World & Disneyland, Kid Fic, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Prince Stiles, Single Parent Derek, Sterek Week 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57
Summary: Derek takes his daughter Erica to Disneyland for the first time to celebrate her 8th birthday. The last thing he was expecting was to find the most beautiful guy he has ever seen dressed as prince charming.





	Daddy? Are You in Love with Prince Charming?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Daddy? Are You in Love with Prince Charming?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660693) by [ArianaSailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaSailor/pseuds/ArianaSailor)



Erica has been a bundle of restless energy and flying golden curls ever since they left the house. **  
**

Not like he could blame her, she’s been excitedly waiting for this day since she first learned what Disneyland was. He was planning on taking her a lot sooner than her 8th birthday but with everything that happened with Kate and their battle for custody of Erica after the divorce, there wasn’t much chance to plan a trip to Disneyland.

Now though, after everything was lawfully settled between him and Kate and he has full custody of Erica, it seemed like the perfect time to take the much needed vacation. Especially with Erica’s 8th birthday taking place tomorrow.

When they finally arrived at the resort Erica was practically jumping out of her skin with excitement and pleading Derek to go to the water park inside the resort.

It took less than 5 seconds for Derek to begrudgingly agree.

“Yay! Come on daddy we gotta go to our room and change into our swimsuits before they close the slide!” The little girl exclaimed as she grabbed her father’s hand and tried to drag him to their hotel room with all her might.

Derek shook his head fondly at his daughter’s behavior. “Erica, it’s barely 2 in the afternoon, they’re not going to close down the slides anytime soon.”

“Yeah but I wanna go to the slide  _at least_  a hundred times.”

Derek scrunched up his face in confusion. “Why would you want to do that a hundred times?”

Erica looked at him as if he had just asked the dumbest question ever. “To get the full water slide experience, duh. Everyone knows that.”

“Of course,” Derek stated, “how could I not know that?”

Despite the sarcasm clearly dripping from his voice the young girl simply pat his arm solemnly. “You worry me dad, I mean, seriously, how could you be so clueless sometimes?”

Derek scowled. It’s just his luck that his 7, soon to be 8, year old daughter finds him clueless of all things. How is this his life?

Their time at the water park was great. Erica was running around and playing with the other kids her age all while reaching her goal and going down the slide 100 times. At least, that’s what Derek told her after she came back from her 20th round.

The only downside was the hungry looks Derek would receive from the women surrounding him and the overly flirty conversations people would start up with him while Erica was running up the stairs to go down the slide again.

Even though he broke off things with Kate almost 3 years ago, Derek wasn’t eager to get back in the dating game any time soon. Especially not with people that were clearly only interested in him for his looks. He already tried that, never again.

It was a quarter passed 6 when Derek finally managed to get Erica out of the water park and back into the hotel to take a shower and eat.

Tomorrow they will be going to Fantasyland since it’s the one Erica’s been dying to go to, she’ll be wearing a Cinderella costume and everything.

As Erica plays in the bathtub for a little bit Derek gets started on making dinner. He wants this week to be perfect. Erica deserves a little happiness after everything that happened with Kate.

Derek made sure to wake up Erica extra early to ensure that they arrived at the park as soon as it opened. The little girl might not be much of a morning person but she’s been incredibly vocal about her need to be at Fantasyland the second it opens.

They ate breakfast in the resort breakfast buffet and Derek is positive that his daughter should not be able to eat such a large amount of mickey mouse waffles in 10 minutes.

Doing Erica’s hair was impossible since she refused to sit still so Derek simply let her long blonde curls sway freely instead of trying to recreate Cinderella’s bun, she liked her hair better loose anyway.

When they finally arrived at Fantasyland, just 20 minutes after the park opened, Erica was in a permanent state of wonder as she looked at everything around them in fascination.

She wanted to go on every ride in sight and take pictures with every character she could find. They hadn’t been there longer than half an hour and Derek was already exhausted, but seeing her so happy made it all worth it and he wasn’t planning on cutting the day short anytime soon.

Derek was in the middle of buying Erica something to eat for lunch when the little girl suddenly vanished from her previous spot beside him.

He instantly caught a glimpse of blonde curls moving through the crowd of people and followed after her.

He pushed through the herd of people as fast as he could but after a couple of seconds he lost sight of the bouncing golden locks and couldn’t help the panic that started to wash over him.

Once he finally pushed through the crowd he heard an all too familiar squeal resonate in his ears and turned his head to see Erica squishing her face, cheek to cheek, against a guy wearing a prince outfit.

Derek instantly rushed over to them, a stream of apologies already on the tip of his tongue when Erica caught sight of him.

“Daddy!” She shouted in glee, not loosening her grip on the young man carrying her. “Daddy look! I found Prince Charming!”

The grimace that makes its way to Derek’s face couldn’t be stopped. Why does his daughter have to be so rambunctious?

“I’m so terribly sorry, I don’t know how she managed to wander off without me noticing, we’ll make sure not to bother you any further.” Derek announces while trying to pry his daughter off of the stranger’s arms.

Derek hears the guy gasp exaggeratedly before speaking with feigned horror in his voice. “What? But I have just found my darling Cinderella! I have been looking all over the kingdom for a chance to see her again, please, allow me to escort the princess to all the lovely sights of this kingdom.”

Now that the guy was fully turned to him Derek was able to get a good look at his face and air left his lungs.

The guy was absolutely stunning. He had pale skin speckled with moles, big whiskey colored eyes, and full light pink lips that looked downright sinful.

Derek was about to politely decline the invitation, he has no idea how he’d survive the rest of the day if this gorgeous man stayed with them, but Erica seemed to noticed his hesitance and looked at him with those big brown eyes of hers and he knew he was screwed. 

“Daddy, he wants to escort us around the kingdom! Like  _royalty_! Please say yes,  _please_ , I’ll be super good! I’ll get straight As in school from now on, even math! I promise! Pretty please with sprinkles and whipped cream and strawberries on top!”

Honestly how could anyone expect him to say no after that. He loves strawberries.

When he tiredly agrees Erica lets out a delighted squeal as she wiggles out of the man’s arms to hug Derek.

“Thank you daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Derek rolls his eyes as a soft smile tugs at his lips, “I expect straight As on your report cards from now on.”

“Nope.” Erica says, popping the p, “Sorry dad but I had my fingered crossed behind my back when I said that so it doesn’t count!”

Derek should have expected that. “Remind me not to leave you with aunt Laura ever again. She’s a bad influence.”

Erica just beamed at him, satisfied that she got her way. “Aunt Laura is the best.”

“She’s really not.”

When Derek finally glanced back at the guy he was looking at the exchange with warm eyes and a small smile.

Once he noticed Derek was looking at him his face changed to one of practiced charm and poise.

“As it appears that we’re going to be spending a lot of time together today, may I ask what your name is princess?”

“I’m Erica! Erica Hale! And this is my daddy, he’s really grumpy most of the time but he’s super nice and makes the best pancakes ever! It’s my birthday today see,” she says as she points at her Minnie Mouse birthday pin, “I’m 8 today.”

“Wow! You’re 8? That’s amazing! And you’re letting me spend time with you on your special day? I’m honored!” 

Erica giggled and Derek was smitten. Dear god why was this happening to him?

The man then turned his attention to Derek. “You have a wondrous princess in your hands good sir, thank you for allowing me to accompany you on your trip.”

The blinding smile on the man’s face was positively breathtaking and a took Derek a minute to mumble, “Derek.”

The confused look he received caused him to stutter. “M-my name. It’s Derek. Derek Hale. My name’s Derek Hale.”

The prince smiled, soft and amused, and Derek just wanted to crawl under a hole and die.

From that moment on the trio explored every area of Fantasyland together. They were stopped multiple times by people asking for autographs and pictures with Prince Henry.

The Prince showed guided them through the quickest routes to get to all the rides and ‘coincidentally’ bumped into numerous Disney characters along the way so that Erica’s goal and taking a picture with every character from her favorite Disney movies was a reality.

Anastasia and Drizella were not amused when Erica gave them a stern talking to about how the way thy treated Cinderella was cruel and they’re lucky Prince Henry is a really nice and didn’t chop off their heads.

Derek was mortified but the prince was over the moon.

Derek and Erica ate lunch at a diner Prince Henry recommended as he dealt with his scheduled hour long signing session.

They both felt bad that the prince hadn’t eaten anything despite it being almost 2 in the afternoon so they ordered some extra food for him so he could have something to eat when finished.

The look of genuine surprise and joy on his face when they gave him the food was incredibly rewarding, he was particularly grateful for the large batch of curly fries they gave him.

Watching the prince interact with Erica was nothing short of surreal.

Despite the practiced prince like demeanor the guy was unbelievably funny, spurring out jokes and random facts about everything they passed.

He was also very energetic and enthusiastic when he spoke, starting up hour long conversations with Erica about which Disney princess’ dress is the most historically accurate and why.

Derek didn’t participate in the conversation much but he was more than happy to simply observe them as they chatted endlessly.

The more time they spent with the charming prince the more Derek could feel his attraction grow stronger.

How would have thought that Derek Hale, at the tender age of 29 would be crushing on a Disney Prince.

It wasn’t until nearly 9 at night that the prince said his goodbyes to them.

“It saddens me to leave you, my dear princess, but there is a parade scheduled in half an hour that requires my presence. Will the both of you be staying to watch?”

“It’s pretty late I think we’ll-”

“Of course we’ll watch!” Erica exclaimed. “We can’t go to Fantasyland and  _not_  watch the electrical parade! Daddy we have to watch it! It’s the perfect way to end my super magical and special princess birthday!”

It’s official. Fatherhood is making him soft.

Prince Henry gave them a dazzling smile at the news that they were staying to watch the parade and it made Derek’s knees feel weak.

He’s got to pull himself together.

The parade was gorgeous, the floats created from lights of all colors looked absolutely magical under the starry sky.

Him and Erica were enjoying some hot chocolate together as the parade continued when the float that Cinderella and Prince Henry were in came into sight.

It was a huge castle made up of shinning blue lights with Cinderella and Prince Charming in the center waving at the audience.

“Daddy! Daddy can you carry me please? I want Prince Henry to see me.”

Derek lifted her up with ease and let her on top of his shoulders, she was giggling hysterically by the time she was settled on top of him. “That good princess?”

“It’s perfect! I can see everything from up here!” Erica says excitedly, “Oh! There’s Prince Henry! Prince Henry!!! Prince Henry over here!!!”

The prince then turns to both of them and his and Derek’s eyes lock, hazel finding honey brown instantly. 

Then Prince Charming did something neither of them were expecting, instead of smiling and waving at them like he did for all the others, he blew a kiss at Derek.

Well, Erica. The kiss was for Erica, the kiss had to be for Erica, there was no other explanation.

Surely Derek was just imagining it. There’s no way he was looking at Derek, even if Derek thought he was. 

When the parade reached it’s end both Erica and Derek were exhausted and ready to head back to the resort for some much needed sleep.

By the time they finally left the theme park Erica was fast asleep on Derek’s chest.

Despite desperately wanting to just get to the resort and knock out as soon as possible Derek waits as the herd of people squeeze into the trains.

He really hates feeling like he’s being stuffed in a pack of sardines, he’s experienced that enough as it is back in New York.

So he opted to wait until the number of people clambering into the trains settled down.

After a while he noticed a guy walking with a pretty redhead over to where he was.

The two didn’t seem to notice him but something about the guy seemed familiar. He was wearing grey sweatpants with sneakers and an old red hoodie. Derek knew he didn’t see anyone with that outfit in the park but he knew he’d seem him before.

The redhead must have noticed him staring because a second later they both turned to him and Derek’s eyes locked with whiskey orbs once again.

The guy beamed at him, “Hey, Derek, I thought you two left already.”

“I don’t like crowds.”

The redhead snorted. “You sure know how to pick ‘em Stiles. And you weren’t lying about the hot big bad wolf vibe.”

Derek chose to ignore the hot wolf comment, his brain doesn’t have the energy to think about what that means right now. “Stiles?”

The guy looked sheepishly at the floor as he scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah Stiles is my real name. Well, it’s actually a nickname, my real name is a Polish monstrosity that no one can pronounce.”

Derek smiles at that, “Stiles suits you a lot better than Henry.”

They both stare at each other again, the energy between them pulsing with… with  _something_.

Eventually the silence is broken by redhead. “Please tell me you’re gonna bang soon. This sexual tension is suffocating.”

Stiles gawks at her as she struts away from them. “I have no idea where that came from, I promise you, I had nothing to do with that. I mean, yeah, I think you’re hot like  _smoking_  and your daughter is literally the most awesome little girl in the universe but I know this is really weird and you’re probably super uncomfortable right now so I’m just gonna go strangle Lydia now.”

“Well,” Derek says, stopping Stiles in his tracks, “I’m not too sure about us ‘banging’ soon but, maybe we could go out for coffee sometime?”

Stiles is stricken with shock at Derek’s words and it takes a few seconds for him to properly function again. “Uh, y-yeah that’s, that sounds… that sounds great. Yeah.”

As they were exchanging numbers the rustling woke Erica up and the little girl looked between the two men with drowsy eyes. 

“Daddy? Is that Prince Henry?”

Stiles smiled softly at her, “Actually, Erica, you can call me Stiles.”

“Okay. I like Stiles better anyway. It’s weird but cool.”

“Why, thank you princess.” Stiles said while bowing exaggeratedly.

Erica giggled, “I like you, Imma keep you.”

Derek wanted to tell her that they couldn’t keep Stiles, but he couldn’t, because secretly, he did too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Please leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
